


Today's A Day, Like Any Other

by blurrylinesandmessylife



Series: Sanvers Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrylinesandmessylife/pseuds/blurrylinesandmessylife
Summary: Sanvers Week, Day 3: Coffee Shop AU





	Today's A Day, Like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> 2,000 words in one day is a lot for me. Which is what this fic is. I can’t promise they’re good words. But they are words.
> 
> Kinda regretting participating in this thing on a whim.
> 
> Lets see these doofuses fall in love in a coffee shop, shall we?

 

It starts on a Monday.

Maggie’s running late and doesn’t have time to go to her usual coffee joint, which is in the opposite direction of the NCPD. So, she ends up right around the corner from the precinct, at Noonan’s, because while she may be late, she  _definitely_ still needs coffee.

She hops in line behind two women she assumes are sisters, based on the conversation she’s eavesdropping in on. The blonde one is pretty, but her sister? Her sister is drop dead gorgeous.

_“It was only the first date, Alex. She was probably nervous. How do you **know**  there’s no chemistry?”_

_“She used like five times in one sentence.”_

_“Alright, so maybe **she’s**  not the one for you, but you deserve a great romance. You’ve just gotta put a bit more effort in getting to know people.”_

_“Drop it, Kara. Please?”_

Okay so the blonde one’s,  _Kara's,_  sister is gorgeous  _and_ gay  _and_ single _,_ and Maggie’s brain short circuits. The pair walk over to the waiting area for their beverages and Maggie has to make a pointed effort to not watch them leave.

Maggie spends the rest of the day trying to forget about the woman,  _Alex,_  but for some reason, she can’t shake her.

The next morning, Maggie heads back to Noonan’s. She needs to know if lightning can strike twice. If  _Alex_ is there again, that means she’s got a routine.

And if she has a routine, that means Maggie can find an orbit in her circle.

Maggie  _really_ wants to find an orbit in her circle. 

Maggie takes a deep breath as she walks through Noonan’s door, saying a silent prayer that yesterday wasn’t a fluke. At the same time, Alex’s gaze happens to drift to the door from her spot at the register.

They make eye contact.

That Tuesday seals the deal. Maggie has a new coffee joint.

///

It’s slow going, but eventually, the women grow friendly with each other in that way people who operate in shared routine do. Idle chit chat in line paves the way for more in-depth conversations while waiting for their orders.

Maggie comes to learn that Kara is a reporter and that Alex is an agent. Maggie learns that Alex is endearingly nerdy and has dark brown specks in her eyes and that Alex would do anything for her sister.

Maggie learns that Alex is smart,  _super smart_ , and that she likes her coffee with a splash of milk and two sugars. She learns that Kara thinks Alex is too picky with her love-life and Maggie learns Alex is so self-conscious that she doesn’t even realize she could date anyone she wanted, if she’d just open her eyes to the line of women outside her door vying for her affection.

Maggie learns that her favorite part of the day is the 5 minutes she spends with Alex every morning, waiting for coffee.

///

The first time Alex misses a day at Noonan’s is a Wednesday, four months into their “friendship”.

At first, Maggie assumes the unflappable Alex Danvers just caught a cold. But when both she and Kara continue to miss Noonan’s for the rest of the week and their absence bleeds into the following, Maggie starts to worry.

She considers using NCPD resources to do a welfare check but ultimately thinks better of it.

Because Maggie isn’t sure she could handle learning Alex is  _fine_  & had simply given up on daily Noonan’s.

Maggie isn’t sure she could handle learning Alex  _isn’t_ fine, either.  

///

Maggie finds out why Alex has gone AWOL the following Thursday when Kara, just Kara, finally returns to the Noonan’s routine. 

“Hey, Kara.” Maggie scratches her neck. “It’s been a minute. Everything okay?” 

Kara smiles softly at Maggie. “Alex got shot.” Maggie gasps, and Kara reaches out to put her hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “She’s okay. No major damage, but she’s laid up for three weeks.”

Maggie coughs. “Oh. Wow.” Then a strangled, “How?”

“A rogue alien caught her in the leg from behind. Got her pretty good.”

“Jesus.” Maggie whispers to herself. Then, she holds up a finger. “Are you in a rush?”

Kara tilts her head to the side in question. “No?”

“Great. I’ll be right back.”

Kara watches as Maggie rushes up to the register. She comes back moments later with another cup of drip coffee in her hand. Kara continues watching as Maggie silently opens the lid, adding a tiny splash of milk from the canteen in the waiting bay and adding two packets of sugar before re-lidding the cup.

“Can you give this to her? It’s her usual.” Maggie hands the cup to Kara. They both ignore the tremble in Maggie's hand.

Kara smiles, pushing the cup back to Maggie. “Why don’t you? She’s going stir crazy. I think she’d like a visitor that’s not me.”

Maggie stares down at the cup in her hand. “I don’t know…I don’t want to intrude. We’re not really…house call kind of friends.”

Kara reaches out, hand on Maggie’s forearm. Earnest. “You could be.” And then, Kara pulls out a pen and writes Alex’s address on the cardboard lid. “It’s okay. She’ll be happy to see you. I promise.”

////

Maggie stands before Alex’s door 15 minutes later. She stares at her hands, a cup of coffee in each, and decides to knock on Alex’s door using her elbow with a dull thud. She hears Alex grumble from inside, and the sound of crutches heading her way.

“My whole life you just barge right on in Kara. Why, now that I’m  _inj_ \---“ Alex’s mouth hangs open when she opens the door to find Maggie grinning sheepishly at her. 

“Coffee?”

“Maggie.” Alex breathes out. “Hi. Yes. Please. Come in” Alex opens the door. “Ignore the pajamas.”

“No, they’re cute.”

Alex blushes at the compliment as Maggie steps in, taking inventory of all the things domestic Alex is.

“How did you – why - what’re you doin’ here?” Alex asks, baffled, as she crutches back to the couch, propping her leg up.

Maggie takes a seat beside her, placing Alex’s coffee before her and dropping her own on the table next to it. “I…well, I hadn't seen you at Noonan’s in a while and I was…”

“Worried?” Alex prods, smirking.

“No, not  _worrie_ d.” Maggie groans, though it’s clear that maybe there  _was_ some worry involved. “I was  _curious_  what had happened to you, and when Kara came in today without you, I asked her what was up and well…she told me where you live and now I’m here.” 

Alex nods, picking an invisible thread on her sweatpants. “I shoulda known Kara would spill the beans.”

Maggie picks up a pillow, playfully swatting Alex with it. “She says you’re a terrible patient.”

Alex scoffs, grabbing the pillow away from Maggie. “She's a terrible nurse.”

Maggie laughs. “I believe that.” Maggie looks around. “So, this is Alex Danvers, eh?”

Alex blushes again, feeling exposed. “I guess so.”

“You look the same.” Alex follows Maggie’s gaze as it lands on the framed photograph of a teenaged Alex and Kara.

“How can you even  _see_ that far?!”

“I’m a detective, Agent Danvers, I detect.”

Alex groans, head hanging in her hands. “This is so embarrassing.”

Maggie pats her good leg, offering a small squeeze to Alex's thigh. “I’m sorry. I’m just teasing you. The first day you’re back at Noonan’s, I’ll show you a photo of teen me in all my pimpled and brace-faced glory.”

Alex eyes Maggie. “Promise?" 

“Cross my heart. But  _only_  after you’ve healed that leg of yours, deal?”

“Deal.”

They sit in silence for a beat, both sipping coffee, before Maggie turns, head propped on her hand as her elbow rests on the back of the couch. “How’ve you been passing the time?”

Alex throws her head back against the couch in frustration. “I’ve watched everything on Netflix. Name a show, and I’ve probably seen it in the past week.”

“Person of Interest.”

“Duh.”

“Supergirl.”

“Poor plots and all.”

“Florida Man.”

“Wha…that’s not a show.”

Maggie laughs. “No, but it should be.”

For two people who’ve never spent more than a couple of minutes chatting to fill time while waiting for cups of coffee, Maggie and Alex spend 30 minutes together before Maggie even remembers to look at her watch.

“Well, Danvers, thanks for making me late for work.”

Alex snorts. “I didn’t  _make_  you do anything.”

“No, you didn’t.” Maggie agrees, an undercurrent of affection seeping in. “You need anything before I head out?”

“No thanks. Gotta save some stuff for Kara.” Maggie laughs, shaking her head as Alex continues, “I’d walk you to the door, but…” she trails off, gesturing to her leg.

“I’ll manage. Enjoy Florida Man.” Maggie gestures to the TV, chuckling when Alex smacks her with the pillow in response. As Maggie stands, she looks down at Alex, serious this time. “I’m glad you’re okay, Alex.” Maggie breathes out.

“Thanks.” Alex reaches out, giving Maggie’s hand a quick squeeze. With one last dimpled smile, Maggie shrugs on her jacket as she walks to the door.

“Maggie.” Alex calls out, causing the woman in question to turn back. “Seriously. Thanks for coming.”

Maggie taps her fingers on the door frame. “See ya around, Danvers.”

///

It takes everything in Maggie’s power not to visit Alex again. She can’t stop herself from asking Kara how Alex is each time they cross paths at Noonan’s in the days that follow, though. Maggie tries to play it casual every time. But the knowing look on Kara’s face suggests she’s failing miserably at it.

“Maggie, you can call her and ask her yourself. I’ll give you her number.”

“No. I’ve already invaded her privacy by showing up unannounced once. I don’t want her to think I’m  _stalking_  her. Just…tell her I say hi, please?”

Kara nods. “I will.”

///

Alex returns to Noonan’s on a Friday.

“I was promised embarrassing photos. I’m here to collect.”

Maggie spins around in shock and comes face to face with a smirking Alex; Kara by her side, barely holding back a laugh. Maggie looks ready to wrap Alex up in a hug, but crosses her arms instead, hugging herself.

“She walks again.”

“I do. Now, come on, fork it over, Sawyer. I’ve waited  _two weeks_ for this.” Maggie groans, pulling out her cell phone and up her camera roll. She finds the picture, shoving it into Alex’s face after Kara leaves them to place her order at the register.

“Awww.” Alex swoons.

Maggie gasps when Alex turns to Kara, catching the teasing glint in Alex’s eye. “Alex. No. Don’t you dare.”

“Kara! Look at baby Maggie.” Alex yells out, a few people turning their heads as Alex raises the phone up playfully.

“Ugh. Why do we have to bring more people into this?” 

“Come on, you should be proud. You really grew into your hair.” Alex bumps Maggie’s shoulder with her own.

“Keep it up and I’ll put you back on bed rest.”

“You’d miss me too much.” Alex teases back. Maggie glowers but doesn’t respond. Because it's true. She never wants to go this long without seeing Alex ever again.

Alex passes the phone back to Maggie as Kara returns.

“Can I see?” Kara asks, pointing to the phone Maggie’s hastily shoving into her jean pocket.

“Did you injure yourself?”

“No.”

“Then no.”

Kara pouts. Alex wraps her arm around Kara’s shoulder in sympathy. “Sucks. You're missin' out.” Alex jabs her thumb at Maggie. “She was really cute.”

Maggie scoffs, affronted. “ _Was_?!”

“Was. Is. Whatever.”

The barista pushes all three coffee orders towards the waiting women, each grabbing their respective orders. Kara’s phone chimes with a text, which she quickly reads, groaning.

“Ugh, I’ve gotta go. Snapper’s in a mood.” Kara shoves her phone back in her bag. “Bye, Maggie.” Kara drops a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “Be nice at work today.”

“Hey! I’m always nice!” Alex calls out as Kara flees. Maggie raises an eyebrow. “What? I am.”

“I’m sure you are, Danvers.”

Alex scratches at her collarbone, mood suddenly shifting from playful to nervous now that Kara’s no longer there to be a buffer. “I – um. I’m on desk duty so I’m  _really_ not in a rush. We could sit and catch up for a bit, if you’ve got time?”

Maggie smiles. “Yeah, I have time.  _If you’re nice_.”

////

Several years later, they both make reference to that Friday as their first date. In their wedding vows, at their wedding.

It’s a Saturday. 

They begin the rest of their lives together on a Sunday.

They're back in line at Noonan's Monday morning. 


End file.
